Never Thought I Could Feel Like This
by licoricecascade
Summary: Voldemort has won the war, Harry is dead. What will happen to Hermione when she is taken to Malfoy Manor?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All but the plot is mine! Character credit and everything else like houses and swords and ect. to J.K. Rowling! Our wonderful Queen.

_Never thought I could feel like this._

_A Hermione and Draco love story._

Hermione stood there crying behind Neville, he would fight he would but there was no way he could win all the way the only thing he could do was kill the snake. He would soon die just the same as she would.

Neville brandished the sword of Gryffindor, he killed the snake quickly it flew into a million pieces.

Voldemort said "Avada Kedavra!" and Neville fell dead on the ground he ordered Hagrid to move him to where Harry lay. Hermione thought of every one she had loved that died in the war and started sobbing.

Draco Malfoy moved to his mother and father, Voldemort congratulated him. He turned to the rest of us.

"Brave fighters, join me and we can rule together if not die right here right now and lay on the ground with your friends." Voldemort said to the people who stood across from him standing there ready to welcome them in.

Quite a few people walked over to them, most actually afraid of dying all of the Weasley's all but the Muggleborns stayed. Hermione included with them.

"Voldemort I would never would and never could join you! Plus you would not want a Mudblood on your side! No I am not afraid to say it I am proud of what I am!" Hermione said stopping her crying and shouting at Voldemort she did not blame the Weasley's one bit they had already lost so much.

Voldemort held his wand ready to shout Avada Kedavra, at her and the rest of the Muggleborns. When Malfoy went up and talked to Voldemort he told him what he wanted in low tones. Voldemort nodded, thinking of Snape and what he asked, well maybe this one time he would save the girl.

Hermione looked down knowing that she would die very soon. There were flashes of green light all around her when they stopped she looked up everyone around her was down she was the only one left.

"Why?" Hermione said quietly looking at all the dead bodies surrounding her she started to sob, she did not understand why was she left and everyone else had died?

"You Mudblood will go to the Malfoy Manor with young Draco here, he specifically asked for me to spare you. I do not know why he would want a filthy Mudblood like yourself though." Voldemort looked at her and did a weird sort of smile.

Bellatrix laughed loudly. While Draco walked over to her and tied her hands behind her back he took her wand. Her beaded bag was still in her sock though he would not find that luckily enough. He smiled at her she never saw him actually smile it was incredibly strange. She looked at Mrs. Weasley she was crying. Ginny was trying so hard not to she was so strong, hopefully she would stay that way she thought.

Voldemort dismissed all of his Death Eaters, leaving his new 'recruits' with him, they would not die of course. The Malfoys walked out of Hogwarts bounds and Draco apparated him and her back to the Manor.

AN: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Only the plot is mine characters and such are J.K. Rowling's. God bless our Queen!

Never Thought I Could Feel Like This.

A Hermione and Draco love story

Hermione remembered when she was brought here not so long ago. True she was less banged up then. Yet the scars she got from here would last forever. The word MUDBLOOD was still on her arm thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione slowed down a bit but Draco tugged on her arm not that it hurt not at all.

They walked inside and to the room where Bellatrix had tortured her, and Hermione squeaked. Bellatrix snorted. As Draco looked at his aunt giving her a severe look she quickly stopped. Draco started to rub her arm softly. Trying to reassure her.

They stopped there Hermione looking down tears dropping to the floor. She could not bare to look at her captors.

Lucius Malfoy then spoke. "Well take her to the prisoner's room, not the dungeon though."

Hermione looked up, they had rooms for prisoners? Maybe this was new she thought to herself. Draco softly tugged at her arm again, a bit harder then he had the last time though. She was walked up multiple stories and they stopped on the highest floor. There were rooms there with locks, yes these looked like cells, from the shows she had seen when she was little. He opened a door a few down the right and put her in there.

He left her then, and walked down the stairs. She tried opening the door. Well you always had to try did you not? The door would not budge though.

She looked at the room it was definitely bigger on the inside like most things in the Wizarding world. There was a bed with coarse green blankets and sheets. There was a dresser with some clothes in it robes, shirts, skirts, and pants. There was also under garments drawer where she found were bra's in all sizes, and underwear. There was also a mirror on a table.

She sat down on the bed and took her beaded bag out of her sock. None of the wands were left in there she had practiced some wandless magic, at least she knew enough to summon things out of her bag.

She summoned Beedle and The Bard, her new favorite book she needed this now to think about her friends.

She finished reading and put it back in the bag she took off her shoes and put her bag into the shoes it fit easily she laid back into the course blankets the bed was hard. She was used to it though from sleeping in a tent for months this was actually more comfortable then that.

Hermione was extremely tired she had been up for days, it was time for her to sleep. Hoping that Draco nor anyone would come to wake her. She drifted off in to a sleep. She dreamt of Harry, she told him she could come with him that he did not have to face Voldemort alone but he would not allow her to, said this was his duty and his alone. She dreamt of seeing Fred's, Tonk's, and Lupin's bodies. Hermione dreamt of the looks that the Weasley's had on their faces as she was saved. Ron knew what had happened to her, he was still alive, he would be kept alive. The strongest of the new recruits, how could Voldemort kill him?

Hermione heard a knock on the door and threw a pillow at it like she used to do when she was little. Then the door flew open and someone was shaking her roughly.

She opened her eyes seeing Draco. She quickly sat up and drew her legs to her chest.

"Mudblood you slept through the whole day and night I brought you some food." Malfoy hissed at her he dropped a plate of food on the bed and sat a cup of tea on her knees.

Hermione looked at the food questioningly, wondering if she should eat it.

"It's not poisoned if that what you were thinking! Why would I have brought you here if I intended to poison you!" Draco said haughtily.

Hermione took a bite of the bread and quickly finished the plate off, and gulping down her tea even though it scalded her throat. She looked at him and quickly said "So why did you bring me here any ways?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Not mine, only the plot is. The rest we thank for our beautiful Queen Rowling.

Never Thought I Could Feel Like This

A Hermione and Draco love story.

Draco looked at her stunned. "I take you into my house, stop the Dark Lord from killing you and ask me why? You do not need to know! You ungrateful little Mudblood!" He yelled at her. Hermione swore the whole house would hear. Draco picked up her shoe and pulled out the bag. "What is this, tell me now!" He yelled at her again.

Hermione looked down. "That's my bag that I had for traveling it has undetectable extension charm on it, you can look inside if you want it's just books and potions, clothes, and such." She said to him quietly.

He looked inside seeing there was nothing that she could use to be harmful in there he put it back on her bed. "You are allowed to keep this." He said.

For the first she noticed his hair was not slicked back it was all mussed up around his face. He must have gotten up not to long ago. "Thank you." She said quietly to him.

"Do you really want to know why you are still here, why I asked the Dark Lord to keep you alive?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione nodded curtly, afraid he would lash out on her if she spoke again.

Draco looked away from her feeling a bit ashamed of himself. "You saved me, with Potter of course. Weasley has already been saved, the Dark Lord will not kill him he too much of a hero, he's strong and powerful the Dark Lord could never kill such an asset. Yet of course he would of killed you but he favors me he would accept that you might even be useful in telling him how you learned what you did, therefor I was allowed to save you. It was all I could do to, to get even with Potter." He said, then he looked at her. "Now I must be going if you need anything call upon an elf you can't leave the room there is a bathroom through the door. Tonight you will be leaving the room so you better wash up and put something nice on the Dark Lord is visiting and he will want to make sure our little Mudblood is behaving." He said slamming the door.

Hermione stared at the door starting to cry again. She missed Harry and Ron they were her best friends and she would probably never see them again. Well she knew she would never see Harry again, she might see Ron if he was as Malfoy said in the Dark Lords favor.

Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom it was spacious a nice bath with serpent legs she noticed there were green towels. Everything seemed to be green every little thing. She filled the bath with steaming water that was not too hot but just right. She slipped in this was her first time being able to really clean her self in months it felt wonderful. She cleaned her hair and then she cleaned the rest of her self off.

Hermione relaxed loving the warmth of the bath. The bath water turned cold, she got up and wrapped herself in a towel, wrapping her hair up as well. She looked in the wardrobe finding a suitable green dress that looked like it would fit. She put it on along with underwear and a bra. She let down her hair. Great she thought now I can't do anything to fix my hair without a wand at least I can brush it. She took the brush that was on the table and brushed through her hair.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Hermione said as she saw a house elf walk in the creature looked pitiful, it was like her a prisoner in this house and yet it was still serving her.

"Here is your food, Master Draco said you would be needing a lunch and thought you would not ask for it." The house elf said.

"Why thank you." Hermione said uncovering the food that was on the table, it smelled delicious. "What is your name?" She asked the house elf.

"Aspen." Said the elf. Hermione decided the house elf was a girl. "Well I must be going I was also told just to deliver your food and go." She said as she quickly left the room.

Hermione looked after the elf. She finished her food quickly, it had tasted wonderful, just some pasta with bread, and another cup of tea. Yet still the best food she had in months.

The rest of the day she spent reading waiting for Draco to come and drag her to Voldemort. She was in the middle or reading A History: Of Hogwarts. When Draco burst into her room. She quickly closed her book and stood up.

Draco looked her over. "That will have to do Mudblood." He said as he grabbed her putting her hands in shackles and taking her down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I only take credit for the plot. All other stuff goes to J.K. Rowling, our Queen.

Never Thought I Could Feel Like This

A Hermione and Draco Love Story

Draco dragged Hermione down the stairs. Once down the stairs they stopped before a room that they were to enter. "Voldemort is in there, do not speak, do not move. If he asks you something answer truthfully, and be gracious. You are lucky to be alive." Draco said to her. She nodded allowing him to drag her into the room. There was a long wooden table. All the inner circle Death Eaters were there and she saw Ron. She gasped a bit. Draco heard her and he squeezed her arm.

"Did I not tell you to be quiet?" He hissed at her.

Hermione nodded. Ron looked over at her, he had the saddest look in his eyes that she had ever seen, he quickly looked back at Voldemort, who was smiling and deep in thought it seemed.

Draco led Hermione to a corner of the room. He left her there and went over to take his seat and wooden table.

"Draco is your prisoner behaving?" Voldemort asked him.

"Yes the Mudblood is behaving fine, My Lord." Draco said glancing back at Hermione, her head looking down.

"Very good, very good. Ronald I hope you do not miss your Mudblood girlfriend over there." Voldemort said, and all the Death Eaters laughed.

"Of course not My Lord, she was never my girlfriend in the first place." Ron said and he looked at Hermione and mouthed sorry. Hermione understood he had to keep in favor so his family was not hurt this was the only way she would do the same if she was in his position.

"That is nice to hear. Now that Harry Potter is dead, Ronald has joined us, and the Mudblood friend is our prisoner. The war is won, No one will dare to rise against me. All we have to do know is get rid of the rest of the ministries, we shall start with Russia, they shall be easy to take. Soon we will have the whole world under our control." Voldemort said quietly. All the Death Eaters clapped.

The rest of the meeting consisted of how they were to get into the ministry of magic in Russia, it reminded her of how not so long ago Harry, Ron, and her were planning to sneak into their ministry.

The house elves brought dinner, when Hermione was called upon to speak. "Mudblood, how were you able to get into the Ministry of Magic?" Voldemort asked her.

Ron spoke up quickly "We watched over the ministry for a month or-"

"I was not speaking to you! I was speaking to the Mudblood. Now answer my question Mudblood." Voldemort quickly said, Ron looked down he was trying to protect Hermione still but it was not working.

"Like Ronald was saying, My Lord. We watched over the ministry for a month listening to people, seeing how we could get in who we could take hairs from and take polyjuice potion. We found out all that we needed to. Then we went as the people." Hermione said humbly.

"Very well. This meeting is over, Draco you may keep your prisoner she may continue to live." Voldemort said as he stood up and left. The rest of the Death Eaters thanked the Malfoy's and they left the house to disapparate.

Draco came over to her and led her up the stairs, and into her cell, it really was a cell and she was a prisoner. He took off the shackles and sat her on the bed. He handed her, her old wand.

"Malfoy what is this?" Hermione asking she knew what it was but she was wondering why he was giving it back to her.

"It's your wand, you know that, you can not use some spells, we stopped those from being able to be cast but you are now able to use your wand." Draco said. "Just do not let anyone see it, you are able to hear people coming up the stairs so when you do, put it away." He added.

"Why thank you Malfoy, um I mean Mr. Malfoy. What do I even call you?" Hermione asked in all why in Merlin's pants was he being nice to her?

"Draco, or Malfoy. Which ever one you want I don't expect you to change, and obey me all the time. I want you to feel comfortable." Draco said looking away from her. He snapped and Aspen the house elf came into the room. "Bring two plates of food for Hermione and I. Also some chocolate cake would be nice." He told the House elf.

"Are you being nice to a house elf Malfoy? Are you really eating with me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes I am not terrible like my father is to them. Why not I don't want to see my family anyways." Draco said to her. Continuing not to look at her.

AN: Please review give me some feedback on what you want to happen and what I can do to make it better!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing but the plot. All the rest goes to J.K. Rowling, our Queen.

Never Thought I Could Feel Like This

A Hermione and Draco Love Story

Hermione stared at her wand she was so surprised they even kept it since she was last here. Although she could not do much with it, she still had her wand back and it felt right.

Aspen quickly appeared back with their food. Draco thanked her and gave Hermione one of the plates.

It was salmon, she took a bite, and said "This is great." Then her hand went over her mouth, she should not have talked Draco had not given her permission to talk.

Draco pointed his wand at the door and quietly said Muffliato. "It is fine if you talk Hermione, there is no reason that you should not, if you have any grievances do not be afraid to tell me, I will do my best to make you feel at home." Draco said looking at her a bit, then lowered his eyes to his own food.

Hermione looked at him, wondering why he was being so nice to her, she had hit him when they were in their third year.

Draco finished off his food. "Hermione are you done? If you are we can have cake now." He said to her.

Hermione nodded why was he not calling her mudblood? She wondered, this was really strange. He has been acting so different. Why will he not look at me? Am I that hideous?

Draco took her plate and put it on the table and brought over two forks and a large piece of chocolate cake. "Sorry there were no more plates in the kitchens." Draco said as he faced her on the bed with her leaning on the head board. He placed the plate in the middle.

Hermione raised her right eye brow at him, this was way too much on the strange side. "Well I could just put some of the slice on my plate." She said to him.

Draco shook his head. "No that would ruin the taste of the cake plus it would ruin the garnishing. You would not want to do that." He said, being to scared to look at her, this was not his real reason for it being on one plate. Yet he did not want to admit that to her, it was too embarrassing. Especially with her being a Mudblood.

"Fine, fine." Hermione said as she put a small piece of it on her fork. She ate it and moaned a bit, it tasted amazing she thought to herself. "This is so good!" She exclaimed.

Draco smiled. "Well of course it is! We have the best cooks, especially with all of the Death Eaters sweeping in and out of here. I'm glad you are enjoying it." He said. He was actually smiling, not smirking like he always did when they were at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me? I know you saved me so you could repay the debt left from Harry or something like that. Yet you do not have to be nice to me." Hermione said as she took another bite of the cake.

Draco looked at her he had hoped this had not come as soon as it did. "I do not know just am. You are the only person I ever see that is my age. I need some one to talk to even if they are a Mudblood." He said the last word quickly. He did not like saying it any more. This was already betraying the Dark Lord. He said he could keep her, never said anything about conversing with her. Yet Draco was climbing higher and higher in the ranks of the Death Eaters. If he asked he was sure to do what ever he wished.

Hermione took one more bite. "I am full." She said immediately covering her mouth. "I should not have said that."

"Hermione it is fine, you can tell me anything remember?" Draco snapped his fingers Aspen appeared taking the plates and silverware away. "Well you must get some rest. Well at least I must. I will visit you in the morning to let you know what you will be doing." Draco stood up and ran his hand through his hair which made it not be as slicked back. It looked better that way. He opened the door. "Good night, Hermione." He said as he left the room and headed off to his own.

Hermione was smiling she had no idea why, but she was. Well she better get to sleep. She put her wand under her pillow and climbed under the blankets. She quickly drifted off into a sleep. It was not dreamless though.

AN: Sorry for the late update, I wont be updating for a while. Going to a family reunion. I will update when I get back, I have a whole week to plan a story. Please review!


End file.
